Darkness Untold
by Ameythest Dreamcatcher
Summary: When Lilee,the godess of wind is posioned by three demons its up to Naraku,his little sister Horo,her mates Kisshu,Riku and Alex and everyone of their band to help save her.  Horos POV


_**Chapter 1**_

Horo sped through Narakus Castle,speeding past the dead bodies that littered the floor or the current ,her mission from her older brother,Naraku, was simple,protect Lilee at all ran past her first mate, pivoted on his heel and ran beside her "Whats going on?" he red eyes turned to him "I don't know but i have a mission".Kisshu,seeing everything Horo had in her eyes told him had to protect stopped "Good luck beloved" he said and turned to help Horo's second mate,Riku,who was busy battling two full demons.

Horo ran out of the forest and heard Lilees shriek of turned into her travel form,a white Arabian mare. sped toward Lilees destination,stopping when she saw Sessamaru growled,or in this case nickered "Where is Lilee!".He pointed toward the dark side of the looking at what he is going through she asked "What are you doing?".He sighed "I dont really know".She shook her head and galloped off toward the dark side of Dark heard three demons talking. "Three demons?" she asked saw a low bank of trees and got ready to jump on the three like flying out of the tree,she gave out mighty neigh of fury "LILEE!".She landed but did not get a chance to do anything,the demons had shoved a needle into her quickly changed into her half wolf/half human fell beside lilee,knocked out.

Horo awoke to see Naraku's terrified look cast at lilee and her third mate,Alex,looking at her in confusion."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" roared Naraku."I'm sorry master,they knocked me out before i could do anything" Horo said, a coughing boat overtook the fragile instantly embraced her,muttering soft words in Celtic to Horos eyes widened in horror seeing Lilee's blood all around her and Lilee's body covered in scratches and turnimg purple."So, this is what the demons did with the posion" said Naraku, in instantly ran to her mistresses body grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her violently."LILEE! MY GOD LILEE ANSWER ME YOU GREAT BAKA!" Horo screamed,tears threatening to overtake the then shoved Horo hands away from Lilee "HORO ENOUGH!" he shriked,taking Lilees body into his own 's body shook as sobbs escaped eyes opened and she faintly said "Naraku i love you,i never told you that".Alex hugged Horo and started to rock her both and forth lightly singing to her in looked at Lilee with gentle eyes and whispered to her "I love you to".Then Lilees eyes closed and she stopped instantly took this as a bad sign and started screaming "LILEE!LILEE!LILEE!SOULMATE!BELOVED!WAKE UP!" he screamed,his eyes filling up with tears.

Horos healer insticts instanly kicked in and she ran over "Lilee wake up!" she she hacked into Lilees wind crystal and withdrew some power from she slowly allowed both of there essnecanes to become one,then began the long healing and Naraku watched silently then both saw a paper fall from Lilees scooped it up and opened it and the paper lied the symobls of death. "OH MY GOD! GREAT GODDESS!" He brushed aginst Horo,letting in a sharp intake of eyes flooded open,cutting of her Lilees eyes shot open,her eyes a deep crimson and Alex both backed away in fear but Horo stood her knew that demons or no demons,she was a healer and no harm was to come to her,or the great goddess would be very angry.

Lilee lifted her hand and a cobweb shot out of her hand,Horo let the cobweb wrap around looked confused,was lilee half spider?.Horo let out a snort as a strand of cobweb brushed past her she let out a burst of earth magic,dsinagrating the cobweb to Lilee used whip of light,but not paying attention,she was threw grunted as she slamed against a tree. "This is what i get for being such a wonderufl healer?" she let a low evil laugh and Naraku backed then a thought overtook Naraku Are you really going to let these demons do this?.He then tackled Lilee,grabbing her face,he kissed her,throwing all his passion into eyes turned back to their normal Amber then started to slide to the ground but Naraku caught her.

The three demons lunged at Horo,,not having any energy left to create a tackled her to the raked his three claws down her shouted a warning to Lilee and Naraku "Horo is in danger!".Horo started chocking on her own blood "A-A-Alex!" she screamed in a low pained leaped over to her,allowing him to hack into Horo's blood he quickly allowed it to scab,not allowing any blood to shouted to Naraku "You have to bite Lilees neck!" ."I WHAT!" He shriked in a dark voice. "You have no choice unless you want her to die,i am powerless right now" she hissed in growled "Fine!" he said gently bitting into Lilees let out a scream filled with pain,Alex covred Horos began concretating on her own wound,anger starting to build up and she was surpsied,no healer was allow to let anger to overtake answered Inuyasha and Sesshmaru,who had walked up "Long story..."

_**Horo was standing on a mountain,she noticed how cold it looked around,her eyes with she looked to see a giant great wolf approach instaly kneeled before the wolf. "Great Element Godess" she said,her voice wolf nodded "Horo,dark times approach,you must be ready".Horo nodded." When darkness raises,light will fall,darkness and light with clash and the world will be bathed in blood" she nodded,noting to dechipher this later. "We msut begin your training Horo,my powers are fading,we msut know that a wise and elemntal godess has been chosen" she nodded began her it was time for her to depart and she left feelign whole again.**_

Horo's eyes snapped sat up quickly,her blood rushing to her glanced at Naraku and eyes widened blankly. "You really...?" she trailed off in her question. He nodded " I did,where have you been,Little one?" he felt pride of being Narakus little sister power through her. "Element goddess" she nodded in Naraku could say anything,Lilee grabbed him and kissed smiled then looked up at eyes were swimming with smiled and then turned her head and heard familiar and Riku stood there panting. "Is everyone oka-" he cut off seeing Naraku and Lilee making out then ran to Horo. When they almost jumped on her she pulled away "Wow i need my personal space boys!" she and Riku nodded and sat beside her on ethier side."Are you alright Horo?" Kisshu nodded "Fine" she patted her "Thats our girl" he beamed with pride. She couldn't help but stood and watched Naraku and Lilee for a minute,sighed with undestanding and walked off,Kisshu,Riku and Alex followed. 


End file.
